The End Is Just The Beginning
by JellalSING23
Summary: What happened after the Evertree? Years later, the great beasts sacrificed themselves like the four fallen, so surely they will be summoned? I do not own Spirit Animals
1. Chapter 1

Dax ran quickly down to the edge of the water, he dangled his feet into it and closed his eyes.  
"Dax, hurry on up or else you'll be late!" Daphne scolded. He opened one eye and looked at his guardian. Daphne was no relative of his. Dax was the son of Kalani, the Queen of Oceanus, and today was his bonding ceremony.  
A month ago, Ninani had been summoned by a young Amayan girl, so now the nectar was avilable to all once more.  
He sighed and walked back up the bank, dripping refreshing water from his feet.

The ceremony was to be a happy celebration with cheers and animal partying. Dax found it all a bit sudden. He'd only turned elevn a day ago.

* * *

Kalani walked over to him, her face hopeful. Her long green cloak trailing behind her. She held out the nectar to him and he took a sip. It was sweet, very. Like honey with a sickly tinge. The cup was puled back and he opened his eyes. He hadn't even realised they were closed.  
A weird sensation trickled through his body. There was a loud rumble and Kalani clasped her hands together. Dax gasped in shock. There was a flash and then he appeared.  
The octopus was big, not great-beast-size, but big all the same. His big orange head nearly touched the ceiling, his tentacles each a purplish orange colour.  
"Is that Mulop?" Whispered someone at the back of the room. Dax felt himself shaking. Beads of sweat were practically covering his face. He couldn't have, could he? Ninani had been summoned, so it would make sense for more great beats to arrive. But why him?  
"Mulop... Has returned!" Kalani cheered. Mulop made his way over to dax. His tentacles slopping loudly on the floor.  
"Water!" Dax cried suddenly. "He's an octopus!"  
"God, yes!" Kalani realised. "Get him into the sea!"

* * *

"Do you know how to put him in passive state?" Asked Kalani. Dax nodded, he'd seen her do it with Katoa many times.  
"Imagine a door opening and your spirit animal disappearing beyond it."  
"When you bond with water animals, they have to spend a lot of time in passive state, it's so heartbreaking."  
Dax nodded, but he was only half listening.  
"Try it." Urged his mother.  
He imagined the door. Mulop looked at him understandingly. With a flash, he became a tattoo on his right shoulder, tentacles splayed in all directions.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks so much for your reviews guys! You've given me a great idea :D !**

Alayna turned, her hair blowing in the breeze. Her hazel eyes looked across the mountains with happiness. Pushing black hairs out of her face, she walked back towards the castle. Greenhaven Castle.  
Almost subconsciously, she looked down at her calf and bent to rub it. Alayna had been doing this a lot in the past months, just to check that Ninani's tattoo _was_ there and she wasn't dreaming. The elegant swan had her gorgeous wings spread around the whole of Alayna's lower leg, like a bandage of wings.  
When the Greencloaks had found that she'd summoned Ninani, they'd whisked her away to the castle pronto and they seemed delighted at seeing the swan. Not just because she was returned, but because they nectar was back. They didn't know how I'd bonded without it.  
It was natural, and bonding sickness kinda _couldn't_ happen, so...  
"Alayna, hey! I've got someone I'd like you to meet!" Lu called. Lu had been her friend since she'd arrived. Tall and pretty with black Zhongese curls, Lu was aged twenty four and looked about sixteen. She smiled constantly, but beneath that she was a total warrioress. Alayna kicked out her calf and, with a dazzling light, Ninani was at her side. Although she was much smaller than she used to be, the swan was still huge. At a stretch, her head reached Alayna's shoulder, and she was tall for her age.  
"I'm coming!" She turned and ran back towards her friend.  
"Alayna, this is Meilin. Meilin this is Alayna." Lu was standing beside a very beautiful woman. She looked Zhongese too, with long black hair and deep brown eyes, but there was something about her, that seemed like she had been elsewhere all her life.  
"Nice to meet you." Alayna said politely.  
"Same here. You summoned Ninani, that's quite a feat." Meilin smiled.  
"You summoned Jhi, that was no less important." At first Meilin seemed surprised, but then she calmed,  
"You recognise me then."  
"Of course! I've heard so much about you! And I saw your tattoo." She blushed. Meilin chuckled.  
"Such a give-away!" With a flash, Jhi stood beside her, looking fluffy as ever. Alayna had to resist the urge to hug the cute panda. Ninani stared intently at Jhi. It was almost like she was... Remembering. Meilin exchanged a glance with her. She nodded. Their thoughts were completely identical.  
"Well, umm, sorry to interrupt but..." A voice said, nervously. They turned to see a man, Euran looking, leading a boy over to them.  
"Jackson, this is Alayna." Lu pointed to Alayna. Jackson nodded, still looking nervous and slightly... unsure.  
"Dax, umm, summoned Mulop." He said slowly. _Well he certainly isn't a warrior,_ Alayna thought with disgust.  
"He did?" Meilin asked, looking at the boy behind him. He wasn't that tall, with tanned skin and dark eyes that stared into everything like lasers. Despite this, he didn't seem like a mean kind of person. Alayna had found that when Ninani was around she could read emotiona nd feelings. Dax was very curious (like her) and generally amzed about who he'd summoned. He ran a hand through his tousled dark hair nervously as Meilin inspected him. He turned so his right shoulder was facing them. Sure enough, there was the tattoo of an orange octopus, with its purplish tentacles snaking out. There was no way they could doubt it.  
The great beasts were returning.


	3. Chapter 3

Jay made his way into his place. He knew where he stood. Right at the end, where he could die of embarressment. His chances of summoning a spirit animal were so slim they'd snap at the touch of the gentlest person.

"Jay, son of Carlos, recieve the Nectar of Ninani."  
Jay stood and took a sip. He was overcome by its taste. So pure, so... Unique. So sickly too...  
He was turning to sit back down when there was a flash. That wasn't what he'd expected.  
From the light came a shape. Revealed when the brightness faded. Jay gasped.  
The boar was tall, his hide like armour, his tusks like white gold.  
"Rumfuss...?" Jay didn't really know what to think. He fit the part, but... How?

 **Sorry it's so short! Thanks for reading and reviewing, I'll try and update as often as I can!**

 **Hunted got a bit wet, the pages are slightly... hard.**

 **:D**


	4. Chapter 4

Cohen looked down at his feet, he wasn't going to summon anything and he knew it.  
"Cohen please step forward and recieve the nectar of Ninani." Miriam said. He stepped forward and kneeled to sip the nectar.  
He turned and sat back down and Miriam was about the call up the next person when there was a brilliant flash.  
Awe written all over his face, Cohen stared at the ram. He was tall and bulky. Not as big as he had been in the tales but still big for a ram.  
"Arax...?"

 **The rest of the introduction chapters will be short, but it will get longer I promise, sorry it took so long to arrive XD**


	5. Chapter 5

The intense heat of the Stetrion (?) Sun bore down on Marati's back as she sprinted across the sands. "Don't count me out!" She yelled, her dark red hair flailling out like a doll being dragged along. Skidding to a halt, Marati cooled her composure and corrected her hair. Check.

"Receive the nectar of Ninani." Said a droning greencloak. Excitedly, she took the nectar and sipped it. Wow. It was like her taste buds were giggling hysterically. It was so tingly and... Totally delicious!

The creature before her made Marati want to faint. She was astounded. How? How could she summon...

The elk?

Tellun had silvery fur that flowed from his extremely tall figure. His antlers with long and windey. But his eyes were truly something else. So feiry yet calm at the same time. Beautiful.


End file.
